Midnight Ice Cream Run
by live2rite
Summary: Mitchie wakes up after a nightmare and decides to go get some ice cream. What's the source of her nightmares? MAITLYN.


A.N. Ok so this idea actually came to me whilst I was, of all things, cleaning out my defrosted freezer lmao. Special thanks to My Personal Rose for listening to my rant on where I might take this. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock.

Midnight Ice Cream Run

Mitchie woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. There was that dream again, the same dream she had been having for almost every night for practically a year. It woke her up every time but she still couldn't remember exactly what it was about the dream that unsettled her so much. She was always stood in a dark room completely alone and that was it but for some reason it really bothered her. She lifted her covers and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, holding her face in her hands as she tried to control her breathing. Eventually she felt a little better and placed her hands to either side of her and looked straight ahead. Her gaze fell on one of the sleeping occupants of the cabin.

Caitlyn.

She was fast asleep, lay sprawled out on her back, no weird dreams seemingly disturbing her sleep. Mitchie sighed as she felt the familiar jump of her heart as she looked at her best friend. This was so stupid, she was keeping a secret that was slowly killing her inside and the one person who she needed to tell, who wouldn't care one iota, she just couldn't bring herself to tell. I mean how clichéd is it to tell your best friend that you're in love with them?

Mitchie tore her gaze from the object of her affections and decided she'd take a walk to fully shake the feelings of the dream. As quietly as she could, she grabbed her jacket and pushed on her slip on Converse before sneaking quietly out of the cabin. Once she was outside she took a deep breath of the country air and smiled. Other than her friends and the music, the fresh air and the country landscape was what she loved most about coming to Camp Rock. She paused on the deck, trying to decide where to go and then she decided to head to the kitchens, she needed comfort and comfort to any girl, she didn't care who it was, meant ice cream. She strolled along the path towards the kitchens and took in the surroundings, there were cabins placed in between the trees and several steadily glowing lamps gently lighting the path that she followed. Only one of the cabins still had a light on, it was Shane's cabin, he was no doubt writing another song, he had once told her that he loved to write late at night as it was so peaceful. She shrugged this thought off as she entered the kitchen and turned one of the lights on. She walked over to the freezer and opened the door.

"Ice cream, ice cream" she muttered to herself, "If I were ice cream, where would I be?"

"Try the bottom shelf" came a voice from behind her which caused her to shriek and jump around in surprise. There stood Caitlyn.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Now why would I want to go and do that?" Caitlyn smirked as she walked over to her and grabbed the ice cream tub, "You're gonna have to share" she told her. Mitchie smiled and closed the freezer door before grabbing two spoons and following Caitlyn to the small table in the corner and sitting down, handing her one of the spoons as she did so.

"Midnight ice cream run ... love this idea" Caitlyn said as she opened the tub and placed it on the table between them.

"More like two o'clock ice cream run" Mitchie mumbled and started to eat her first spoon of ice cream.

"Nah, midnight ice cream run sounds better" Caitlyn grinned as she too ate her first spoon of ice cream. There was silence as each girl slowly ate their spoonfuls. "Sooo ... what's with the sneaking out to the kitchens for ice cream in the middle of the night?" Caitlyn asked nonchalantly as she reloaded her spoon. Mitchie paused before she spoke.

"Couldn't sleep" she settled with.

"Any particular reason?" Caitlyn threw back.

"Bad dream" Mitchie shrugged.

"Come on Mitchie, you're a terrible liar and I can tell when something's wrong, are ya gonna tell me now or will we have to wait until I drag it out of you?" Caitlyn smiled softly at her friend.

"I really don't want to talk about it" she responded, not making eye contact. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, each slowly enjoying their ice cream before Caitlyn spoke up again.

"Mitchie I'm worried about you, you've not slept well for the week since we've been here, you're irritable and quite honestly you look a little run down, I just wanna ..." she said before Mitchie interrupted her.

"You just wanna what Caitlyn? There's nothing anyone can do! I've probably not had a good night's sleep since I left camp last year, I have no idea what the dream is that won't let me sleep or what's causing them, so please tell me, what can you possibly do to help?" Mitchie exploded and leapt up from her seat as she ranted. Caitlyn was a little surprised by Mitchie's outburst, for all of about two seconds. She knew that Mitchie had been holding something in and that it was only a matter of time before she exploded. Caitlyn put her spoon down next to where Mitchie's had landed as she had shot out of her seat and gently took her hand in hers.

"There must be some reason Mitchie, something that's tearing you up? Maybe if you let that out, you'd be able to sleep" she reasoned.

"Please ... just ... leave it alone, please?" Mitchie begged as her wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from these questions. Caitlyn saw this stance but pressed on, her desire to help her friend very narrowly beating her desire to protect her friend.

"Just tell me Mitchie, I want to help ... come on, whatever it is can't be that bad" she tried to sooth.

"It is!" she yelled and threw her hands in the air, "I just can't tell you!" she started to walk towards the door but was stopped when Caitlyn grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face her. Caitlyn was angry now, she was barely holding back her temper and Mitchie could see it. The fact that she was the one who was causing Caitlyn to be this angry broke her heart a little more.

"No, neither of us are going anywhere until you've resolved this!" Caitlyn hissed out through clenched teeth, "If it's something you don't want to tell me then it must be something that I've done ... what the hell have _I_ done to cause you not to sleep for a whole year?" she exclaimed.

"You've done nothing, now let me go" Mitchie begged as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't want to tell her but she did at the same time, she knew that if Caitlyn kept this up she would be telling her everything in a few minutes.

"Hey" Caitlyn said softly, and pulled the girl into her arms, gently stroking her back to try to ease her pain, "I'm here, I want to help ... please let me help" she asked and pulled back slightly to wipe away the tears that were slowly falling down her face. Several long minutes went by until Mitchie finally nodded.

"Ok ... I've, ... I ... the thing is ... I ... I" she stuttered.

Caitlyn smiled softly, "Just say it, straight out and whatever it is, we'll deal with it then". Mitchie nodded again and took a deep breath before looking Caitlyn in the eyes.

"I ..." she cleared her throat so she could speak properly before she finally took the plunge, "I'm in love with you"

Caitlyn's eyes widen and Mitchie's heart sank. She averted her gaze and pulled herself out of Caitlyn's now lose embrace. She looked around the kitchen trying to find something to do to avoid looking at Caitlyn. She picked up the tub of ice cream and put the lid back on before walking over to the freezer and placing it back on the bottom shelf. She then picked up the spoons and put them in the dishwasher before finally having nothing to do but look at Caitlyn, who still hadn't moved.

"I don't expect you to feel the same way, but you wanted to know ... I just want your friendship, I know I can't have more" she whispered. Mitchie's voice seemed to jolt Caitlyn out of her daze. She turned to face Mitchie with an unreadable look on her face.

"You're in love with me" she said, it definitely wasn't a question, it was more a statement but Mitchie nodded in confirmation anyway. "It's dreams of me that have kept you awake?" she definitely asked this time. Mitchie flushed as she realised how that may sound.

"No! ... well yes but more in the 'I can't tell her' than the 'together' kind of dreams" she quickly clarified. A grin spread across Caitlyn's face as she started to make her way slowly towards her and she started to back away slowly as well.

"So you haven't had _any_ of _those_ kind of dreams ... at all?" she smirked.

"N-n-no" Mitchie stuttered and came to an abrupt stop as her legs hit the table. Caitlyn smirked as she came closer to Mitchie, she stopped just short of coming into contact with her but Mitchie could still feel the heat of Caitlyn's body through their clothes. She swallowed dryly and slowly brought the eyes up to meet Caitlyn's. "W-what're d-doing?" she asked, their closeness causing her stuttering to worsen slightly.

"You've told me how you feel, don't you want to know how I feel?" Caitlyn asked innocently.

"H-how do you f-feel?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer, despite the signals she was sending. She wasn't sure whether knowing would be better or worse. The words she was waiting for never came, instead she felt the softest pair of lips gently press against hers and she instantly relaxed as Caitlyn's arms wrapped themselves around her waist. In a surprising show of strength, Caitlyn lifted Mitchie onto the table behind her and then moved closer to her by stepping in between Mitchie's slightly open legs. Mitchie groaned at the new closeness and finally started to respond. She wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's neck to deepen the kiss, to which Caitlyn eagerly responded.

"We should really stop, it's late" Mitchie gasped a few minutes later as Caitlyn moved her attention to the singer's neck.

"I'm good" Caitlyn mumbled. Mitchie giggled and finally found the strength to pull Caitlyn away from her neck. She gently pushed her hair back behind her ears and smiled at her. Caitlyn stuck her lower lip out and pouted, "Spoilsport" she laughed.

"Come on, let's get back" Mitchie said and quickly placed a sift kiss on Caitlyn's lip before jumping down from the table. Caitlyn grabbed her hand and they strolled out of the kitchen and back towards their cabin. They stopped just outside the door because Caitlyn stopped and tugged on Mitchie's arm.

"So, we're together now right?" she asked her softly, her insecurities showing for the first time. Mitchie took a page from Caitlyn's book and answered her question with an intense kiss. Caitlyn's mind swirled with emotions and thoughts but there was one that stood out from the rest.

Yes, they were most definitely together now.

The End.

A.N. So there it is done :D please hit that new shiny review button :D thanks Nicki xoxo


End file.
